The present disclosure generally relates to a jack stand, such as a jack stand having a modulating mechanism (e.g., a modulator). For instance, in certain embodiments, the jack stand includes a ratcheting mechanism and may, therefore, be termed a ratcheting jack stand. For example, the present disclosure relates to a jack stand that integrates an engagement element, such as an engageable pawl and/or a release button for sequentially engaging a plurality of engagement element receivers, e.g., pawl receiver, for easily manipulating the vertical height of an elongated support, such as a central shaft, in the jack stand.
Jack stands have been utilized for many years to support or raise large loads. For instance, jack stands may be used to lift equipment for ramps, raise an automobile to be repaired, or to raise and stabilize other devices to gain access to difficult to reach places under the device. The jack stand must be able to safely support and lift heavy loads and other heavy equipment. Conventional jack stands have been used for this purpose. For example, jack stands are commonly placed under the frame or axle of a vehicle to be raised.
For this purpose, jack stands typically include a support, such as a central shaft, that is extendable from within the jack stand and is capable of being raised to a designated height and locked in place. The jack stand maintains the vehicle in this raised position until work is completed. Easy adjustability and positive locking of the jack stand at desired heights are important features of a jack stand. Moreover, the strength and stability of the jack stand are also features important to ensuring maximum safety while maintaining such heavy loads in elevated positions.
Conventional jack stands have a strong stable base typically formed from a strong material such as steel. A support or shaft central to the base extends out and above the base. The central shaft may also include a platform for stabilizing the lifted load. Accordingly, the lifted load rests against the platform when the central shaft is extended out from the base. The height of the central shaft, extending beyond the top of the base, along with the height of the base itself, determines the height at which the load is to be maintained.
In general, there are two mechanisms for maintaining the lifted load on the platform and at a desired height. In one mechanism, the jack stand receives a pin inserted through a plurality of holes drilled through the base and the central shaft. The holes in the central shaft are placed intermittently along the length of the shaft thereof. The jack stand mechanically raises the central shaft whereupon reaching the approximate desired height, a pin is inserted through a hole in one side of the base, through a corresponding hole in the central shaft and out another hole on an opposite side of the base.
The inserted pin maintains the central shaft at the desired elevated height above the base. The pin should be inserted through both sides of the base to prevent inadvertent withdrawal of the pin therefrom. One danger from an inadequately inserted pin is that the jack stand slips. Thus, an improperly inserted pin may not adequately hold the central shaft in place. Further, one cumbersome aspect of this pin design is that it is necessary to remove and reinsert the pin in the jack stand when altering the height of the central shaft.
Additionally, while the pin is a generally acceptable way to maintain the jack stand in an elevated position, it does have several drawbacks. For instance, some jack stands incorporate a locking element that prevents the pin from withdrawing from the holes in the base and the corresponding hole in the central shaft. The locking element slides through a hole formed through the width of the pin. The locking element is greater than the width of the holes the pin is inserted into to prevent the pin from sliding out of the holes. Commonly, users may intentionally fail to insert the locking element for the sake of convenience and speed. Moreover, the pin or the locking element may be easily misplaced when removed form the jack stand. The jack stand is thereafter completely inoperable until at least the pin is found. Aligning the pin with the holes in the base and central shaft of the jack stand can also be difficult. The weight of the central shaft can cause the pin to slip out of alignment before the pin is inserted through the central shaft and out other side of the jack stand base. Any slippage of the central shaft can cause injury to the person operating the jack stand.
Another jack stand design includes a central shaft having a plurality of teeth formed on one edge that engage a pawl attached to an external handle. This mechanism does not require any removable parts to engage or disengage the pawl to the teeth on the central shaft or to hold the platform at a desired height. But, in some designs, the handle that operates the pawl can be easily moved such that the pawl may accidentally disengage from the teeth on the central shaft. For example, the weight of the corresponding handle biases the pawl against the teeth of the central shaft. Simply applying enough force to rotate the handle against its own weight, typically a relatively moderate force, can disengage the pawl from the teeth in the central shaft. It is highly possible, therefore, to inadvertently jostle the handle while the jack stand is under load. The central shaft, and corresponding platform holding the load, may quickly fall when the pawl disengages the central shaft. Disengagement of the pawl from the central shaft, when under heavy loads, can certainly damage the jack stand, the load being maintained thereby, as well as the jack stand operator and nearby equipment. Further, such jack stand designs do not typically provide a means for easily disengaging the pawl from the central shaft.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a jack stand that is automatically engageable with a central shaft and/or a jack stand that can be easily disengaged therefrom to manipulate the height of the central shaft. Such a jack stand may include a ratcheting mechanism having an engagement element, such as a pawl that is capable of automatically engaging an engagement element receiver, e.g., a pawl receiver, and/or remaining engaged therewith for maintaining the height of the central shaft of the jack stand. In certain embodiments, the jack stand may include an exterior release button that easily disengages the engagement element, e.g., pawl, from a complementary receiver positioned on the central shaft. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.